Ice Cream 2
by UrFavYandere
Summary: Dell wants ice cream, so he takes Gakupo with him on a dangerous adventure-to Kaito's closet. I suck ar summaries. Just read. Rated T for Kaito obnoxious behavior.


**Well, the ninja is back with another installment of Ice Cream.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

Bursting through Gakupo Kamui's door was Dell Honne.

"DUDE! DUDE!"

As Dell was frantically jumping up an down, Gakupo calmly answered "What?"

"You, my brother, are going with me on a dangerous adventure."

"What kind of adventure, Dell?"

"We are going to get ice cream because I want some RIGHT NOW. But we're NOT getting it from the freezer."

"Then where do you expect to..." Gakupo's eyes suddenly widened. "NO. NO. We are gonna DIE if we get it from there."

"Come on, buddy." Dell dragged Gakupo out of his room with him screaming "I WANT TO LIVE! DON'T LET ME DIE LIKE THIS!"

* * *

"Dell, this is crazy."

"Ah, come on. We're gonna be fine. Shion is too preoccupied with Meiko. Now get in there." Dell shoved Gakupo in Kaito's closet. The safe was slightly ajar, making the entire closet space chilly. Dell picked up one of the containers. It read "KAITO'S ICE CREAM. I MEAN IT, KAGAMINE! HANDS OFF!" Dell tossed another container to Gakupo. The two sat down on the floor.

It was only five minutes before they devoured most of the ice cream.

* * *

"Aw dude… This stuff is like…" Dell took another spoonful of ice cream.

"Su…Si… Spit it out um… Dell right? Right?" Gakupo said while getting another cup.

"Dude…" Dell giggled at Gakupo. "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Hey Dell…" Dell turned to Gakupo. "Ever wonder if um… um… Shit, man I forgot." Gakupo smiled.

"You're so stupid, man." Dell smiled. "Hey Gakupo, You ever wonder if this will fuck us up in the future?"

"The hell is you talkin' about, man?"

"I mean, like make us gain weight or some shit like that."

"Naw, man. And I mean if Kaito doesn't get fat, than we sure as hell won't. And we're Vocaloids. We'll always be like… SEXY."

"Dude… if you're wrong about this, imma soooo kick your ass…" Said Dell, opening another cup.

"Aww, no you won't. You do, imma bitch-slap ya." Gakupo attempted to demonstrate a slap in the air. "Ya know what I mean."

"Ahaha…." Dell clutched his stomach, still smiling. "I feel terrible."

"Gakupo?" As Gakupo looked at Dell, tears were welling in his eyes. "So you think I'm really a Vocaloid?"

"What the fuck, Dell?"

"Because I sound like a cheap knockoff of Len."

"But you don't sound feminine and gay like he does."

"Can we sing something?"

"Aw, Dell…" Gakupo patted Dell's shoulder. "Don't be a dumbass. I think you're a fuckin' badass Vocaloid."

"That… that means a lot to me, Gakupo." Dell cried. "I-I love you man!" He wailed.

"Oh, Dell!" Gakupo cried too. "I love you too, man!" They both hugged each other, being inappropriately loud and obnoxious.

* * *

"Goddamn Meiko... wanting me to watch soap operas with her… needing some ice cream…" Kaito muttered angrily to himself as he made his way to his room. He burst open his closet door and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down at Gakupo and Dell surrounded by all the empty containers.

"H-How's it going, Kaito?" Dell asked nervously. Kaito didn't respond. Instead, he ripped off his belt and his scarf.

"You two are in so much trouble..."

"_Oh SHIT."_ Gakupo whispered. But before Kaito had struck either of them, he burst into tears.

"It's just so hard... WHY?!" Kaito fell on his knees. "WHY DID WOULD TWO OF YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?!"

"_What the hell?"_ Dell whispered.

"I thought the three of us were finally starting to become HOMIES! BUT YOU GO AND EAT MY ICE CREAM? DAT IS MAH SHIT!"

"Uh... It's okay..." Dell extended a hand to touch Kaito's shoulder.

_WHIP!_

"Aw, GOD! That friggin' HURTS!" Dell immedeately began to suck on his hand.

"Whoa, take it easy, Kaito-"

_WHIP!_

Gakupo's cheek stung as it came in contact with Kaito's belt.

"THERE IS PLENTY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM, YOU BASTARDS!"

"RUN." Gakupo commanded. The two tried the best they could to get out of the closet, but kept tripping because of the multiple whips to the legs Kaito was giving them. Gakupo ran straight back to his room yelling "I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE!"  
Dell however stayed outside Kaito's door. He bent over and retched.

"YO KAITO! I LEFT YOU A GIFT OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR!" Dell then hauled ass down the hall. And being just gullible enough, Kaito opened his door.

"What is it-" Kaito looked down. "OH FOR FUCK SAKE! HONNE, YOU'RE GONNA GET ONE HELL OF AN ASS KICKING!"

**END.**

* * *

**It took me WEEKS to finish this. But the ninja hopes you like this one as much as the last. And tell me what you thought of this. **


End file.
